Angel the Embraced?
by Isabelle Montgomery
Summary: Cordy gets a vision in another town. She and Angel head off to San Francisco in search for those in her vision. Angel encounters a new breed of Vampires, crossover with Kindred the Embraced.
1. What's Kindred?

DISCLAIMER: Other people own these characters, but I got the plot. If I did own the characters, there would be some serious changes.

Author's notes: This took me a long time as it is but I'll have another chapter within a month if ya really want to know. Enjoy!

Los Angeles, The Hyperion Hotel.

"Cordelia, I don't understand," Wesley said following her behind the front desk. " No name, no face, and why San Francisco?"

" How would I know? If I knew how the PTB worked then maybe I wouldn't have to have mind splitting headaches, where I drool and have this vein popping out of my head and-"

" Cordy," Angel broke in. " just give me the address and I'll go." 

" Pfft, yeah right. Like I would pass up a great demon ass kicking, and might I mention shopping opportunity." 

" But-" Angel started. Cordy cut him with the finger-silence gesture. 

" I am going with you. No arguments. Wes here can hold down the fort, can't ya?" She didn't wait for him to answer before grabbing a small handbag from under the front desk. She breezed out of the door expecting Angel to follow. He did but only after giving Wesley a very bewildered look. 

The drive to San Francisco was quicker than Angel thought it would have been, but then again, he did have Cordy talking the whole time. They found the club easily, though it was nestled not far from the business district of San Francisco. People were coming in and out of the busy club as Angel and Cordelia passed it. He parked his sleek black car not too far away and got out, but had to wait while Cordy adjusted her hair and makeup. 

" Wait, wait," Cordy put a hand on Angel's shoulder. " I got something in my shoe." Angel was amazed; she had come up here wearing a thin jacket, a T-shirt, and jeans. Now she was wearing a very stylish black dress that reached a little above her knees, with a shawl and stiletto heels. Her hair was no longer wild from wind, but smooth and sleek. 

" What?" she asked when she caught his glance.

" Nothing, just wondering how you put that on in the car."

" You totally zoned me out about a half-hour into the drive." 

" Oh," he did 'zone' her out, but he didn't think she knew. She adjusted her shoe and without a word stepped in front of him. If he could breathe he would have sighed heavily while he followed her. 

Before he could enter the well-populated club after Cordy, he heard something. It sounded like a muffled scream. Again, he heard it. He followed the noise to an alley right next to the club. Before he turned the corner, he could hear voices and struggling.

" Jake, Jake," A male voice warned. " Don't do this. Julian will have your head."

" Let him have it then, at least this Bruja bitch will be dead." Another male voice said. Angel rounded the corner ready for battle. One man had his fingers gripping the girls throat and the other man had his hand on the first mans arm. " I should rip our throat out, just for the fun of it."

" Jake, let's talk about this," said the man who was holding 'Jake'. Then he spotted Angel, he whispered something to Jake. Jake lowered his knife, but held the girl in place. 

" Shut up Cash. Just because your slut is Bruja doesn't mean you have to-" he was cut off by noticing a dark clad man in the alley.

" I think you should let her go," Angel said, walking towards them. 

" Who the hell are you?" Jake asked while he tightened his hold on the struggling girl.

" Angel," he was glad he decided to bring some stakes along with the sword in the trunk of his car. " Why don't you let her go?"

He was close enough to reach Jake in one jump. Gauging his timing Angel dove for Jake just as he glanced at the girl. Jake released her as he fell under Angel's weight. He punched Angel squarely in the jaw before Angel could stop him. Immediately Angels demonic face came out. They struggled to their feet and broke apart. Jake and the other man stared while the girl nearly screamed. Angel was still ready for a fight as Jake backed up into the other man. The hostility that plagued the air had quickly changed to debilitating shock, stopping any fighting.

" What are you?" Angel was surprised by the question. His face changed back to the human guise he always wore. 

" Cash? What is he?" the girl said in a tiny voice. 

" I don't know Jana," he replied. Angel was completely confused. They were not afraid as much as they were curious. 

" What are you?" Angel asked, perplexing the trio. He knew they were not human, Jake's eyes were an unearthly yellow, but they held a heartbeat that was unnaturally slow. They must be demon, he thought, no vampire has a heart beat, no matter how slow.

" Julian. We have to take him to Julian," Cash said. " We won't hurt you, what did you say your name was? Angel?" He nodded slowly. Angel was still dubious of the whole situation, but he moved cautiously towards them. They walked into a backstage door to the Haven. They all kept their distance from Angel, not trusting him in the least and he the same. 

The club was full of people doing what they do best; eating, drinking, and being merry. He tried to spot Cordy but it was impossible to discern a certain face from the rest. Angel stopped for a second and looked over the crowd and around the club. He liked the style of it. The lighting was low, intimate, and private. He had to smile when he saw the stain-glass window that was held in the ceiling. It was the painting 'Starry Night' by Van Gogh in glass. The irony of it was not lost on Angel. Cash led the way through the club to some stairs near the back. Angel followed them up, keeping his hands ready for an attack. 

Julian was talking to Lilly when Cash came in.

" Since when don't we knock?" Lilly said standing up from sitting on Julian's desk.

" What is it Cash?" he said before Angel entered the room. " Who is this?"

" His name is Angel, he is not human, but he's not Kindred either," Julian calmly slid his gaze to Angel, studying him. Julian couldn't hear the mans heartbeat, but he could feel his hunger.

" You are clearly not human." He said addressing Angel. He stood to take better measure of the stranger. He circled Angel, checking him over. " What makes you certain he isn't Kindred, Cash?"

" His face, it changed" Jana said quietly when Cash didn't answer right away.

" I see nothing wrong with it," Julian circled Angel for a second time, agitating him. Angel was irritated with his inspection, and his patience was waning thin. 

" What are you, who are you, and what is Kindred?" Angel said, clearly annoyed. 

" I'm sorry, we have been rude. Please sit," he gestured towards a chair in front of his desk. Julian moved smoothly behind his desk and sat down. Placing his hands on the desk in a very practiced move he once again contemplated Angel as he sat. He knew formalities were in order, but under the circumstances formalities be damned.

" What are you?" Julian asked bluntly. Angel couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. " I apologize for my bluntness, but I feel it is an imperative that needs answering."

" I am a Vampire. Now, what are Kindred?"

" You, my friend, are Kindred. Or what the humans call vampire."

" So you all are vampires?" His voice held a note of disbelief, but his body tensed anyway. 

" Kindred," Julian corrected. " You are family now, so there is no reason to fight. The Kindred are peaceful creatures."

Angel could have laughed if all the faces around him weren't so serious. He shook his head anyway, thinking; this is all I need a nest of delusional vampires. 

" Now all we need to know is what clan he is," A quiet voice said from beside Julian.

" I agree. Angel this is Lilly, she owns the Haven." Angel nodded in acknowledgment.

" Who embraced you?" Her voice was soft and melodic.

" Pardon?"

" Who made you what you are?" The patience that humored them nearly broke at the mention of his Sire. He tried to rise but a hand was placed on his shoulder, gently restraining him. 

" You can tell us Angel," Julian soothed. Lilly came from around the desk and knelt beside Angel.

" How long ago was it? How long have you been what you are?" Her icy blue eyes stared into his deep brown ones. There was something about her, about her eyes. Something mesmerizing. Angel tried to tear his gaze from her but it was locked. Something made him trust her.

" 247 years." He whispered. Shock once again reverberated around the room. Julian never heard of Kindred so old. He himself was not much over 100. The fastest to recover, Lilly went on.

" How long has it been?" Angel knew what she meant; her eyes whispered it to him. She meant his hunger, his need, his demon. How long has it been since you had human blood? That's what she meant. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to acknowledge his burning need for life, for blood. He didn't want them to know how much it hurt each and everyday to wake up with that craving. Yet, he could not stop himself. 

"Over a century," His voice was laced with his pain. Her eyes held him, captured him. He couldn't escape, and he tried to turn away but he couldn't. This is how weak he was; he couldn't even get away from a woman's gaze. He'd already gone too far, already told too much of himself with only a few words. " Stop making me do this."

" I'm not making you do anything you don't already want to do." Lilly tried to probe deeper into his mind, but he wasn't letting her. 

" I'm not like you," Angel snapped back, suddenly getting defensive. He tore his eyes from hers to look around the room. Restless, he tried to stand again, only to feel a hand on his shoulder, but he pushed past it and stood. When he shifted towards Julian, Cash once again took hold of his shoulder to stop him. 

" Remove your hand before I remove it for you," Angel all but growled. Julian gave an 'it's okay' look to Cash. Angel made his way to the window behind Julian, looking out on to the Club below. He had to look at something else, move his focus onto something else. She was close, damn close, to having him tell all. Even about Darla. 

" How do you like my club Angel?" Lilly said, now sitting in the chair he was just in. He wasn't going to answer, but he decided the shift in atmosphere would be good. 

" It's moody, and artistic. I very much appreciate the stained-glass work on the ceiling." The corner of his mouth curled into a half-grin. He could feel the flattery coming from Lilly.

" Well, thank you. When I bought this place the glass was already there. The irony seemed perfect."

" So I bought it for her." Julian said. " It used to be an old office building. Lilly changed it nicely." Angel had to agree. He looked out to the crowd and the tables. He saw Cordelia sitting alone in one of the booths. I'll have to go and get her soon, he thought. There was some movement behind Angel's back; he heard the door open. Angel turned towards it. 

" Wait, Jake." Jake stopped in the doorway. " What's a Bruja, and why did you attack her?" All eyes turned to Jake. He looked like a caught rabbit. 

" What is this about, Jake?"

" She's Bruja," he spat before thinking. He expected Julian to order his death or something, but he only nodded. But Cash on the other hand looked ready to kill Jake.

" Cash, take Jana to the guest room, and please escort Jake out. Jake, we'll talk some other time." Julian ordered. There were no complaints and the three exited the room. Angel wished he could only get that kind of control over Cordy and Wesley when they start bickering. 

" What's Bruja?"

" Bruja are one of the various clans of Kindred we have residing in the city." Julian went on at Angel's look of confusion.

" I am what is called the Prince of the city, I preside over the clans making sure there is order. There are five major clans that live in my city. The Ventrue, the Toreador, the Gangrel, the Bruja, and the Nosforatu. Ventrues are businessmen, Toreadors are artists, and Gangrels are our protectors. The Bruja right now seem to be our troublemakers, but they are of the businessmen as well. The Nosforatu are our link to the old ones. I am of the Ventrue clan, and by nature a businessman." He explained.

" He owns half the city," Lilly put in. 

" Lilly here is the primegin of her clan, the Toreador. A primegin is something of their representatives, shall we say. Does that sum it up Lilly?"

" Just about. Yeah." This was a lot to take in but Angel soaked up all he was saying. Clans? Of vampires? Working together for peace? It was almost laughable, but Angel was beginning to believe it.

" You said earlier that you needed to find out what clan I am. What good would that do?"

" It would have given us some insight on who made you, but by your age we could only assume your sire is dead." That she is, Angel thought guiltily. His mind wandered back to the dreams he kept having. He was brought back to reality with Julian's question.

" Jana said your face changed. How exactly did it change?" Angel was dumbfounded. If they didn't 'go all grr' as Cordy called it, then how did they feed? 

" You mean your face doesn't change?"

" Only a growth of the nails, teeth, and eye color change, that's all." Lilly said quietly.

" Can I see how you changed face?" Angel converted to his vampiric form and Lilly gasped. He immediately returned to his human face, not wanting to scare her. Julian was shocked but he didn't look like it. He calmly stared at Angel's face.

" Lilly, please go and get Daedelus for me please."

" You don't think he's-" Julian cut her off with a nod towards the door. There was a silence between the two vampires for a few moments.

" You said before you were not like us. What did you mean?" Angel didn't really know what he'd meant, just that at the time it seemed true. So in answer, he shrugged. The beat of music had stopped and all was now quiet.

" Would you like some wine? Red is all I have," Struck with the famous line " I don't drink… wine", Angel chuckled and nodded. It had been a long time since he had good wine. He drank from the glass offered to him. The wine was rich and sweet, but that was the extent of his tasting skills. He wished that his long dead taste buds could have appreciated the wine better. Julian was expecting a reaction out of him and Angel humored him. He nodded and gave a small salute with his glass. He set down his glass and moved to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the club,"

" Why?"

" To retrieve a friend." 

It was simple enough, Julian nodded." But come back up here." 

Angel left without assuring him. The twists and turns of the building were enough to get him confused but he finally found the stairs that led to the club. The crowd was thinning as bouncers began to shove people out of the bar. He spotted Cordy in a shady booth near the back of the club. She played with the straw of her drink with boredom. When he slid into the opposite seat she gave him a look of death. 

" So much for demon ass kicking. But hey, at least I got to socialize right?" Her breath carried across the table, heavy with alcohol. " Did I mention they have great drinks here? And they are oh, so much fun to drink alone with vampires breathing down your neck."

" Vampires? You know there were vampires here?"

" Yeah," she answered, " ya know those way too pale undead guys?" she nodded towards three men in suits leaning on the bar. They were 'Kindred' as Julian called them. Angel's eyes held an apology, at least Cordy thought she saw one there. She slapped one of his hands, which were resting on the table.

" Don't worry, I forgive ya, but only if it's a good excuse." Oh, it's a screamer, he thought.

" I want you to come with me." Cordy didn't look in the least shocked, she just looked, well, tired.

" Wha-?" was all Cordy could get out before Angel grabbed her hand and led her to some stairs. She warily followed his broad black back through endless hallways. She quickly got bored of looking at his back and began to look around. Well, she thought, who ever owns this place has *some* style. After stumbling disgracefully a few times from looking at things she decided not to look around anymore. She stared at her moving shoes, thinking about a new pair when Angel's back suddenly stopped and she walked right into it. It was like walking into a brick wall, she bounced back and unceremoniously fell, tripping on her stilettos. He turned back and helped her up, she smacked him hard on the shoulder. But it wasn't Angel who helped her up.

" I'm Julian Luna, and you are?" his voice was liquid warmth and his mismatched eyes looked into hers. Wasn't this nice? Here she was, probably drunker than a skunk, and being held by a beautiful male. Ahh, Cordy, she thought, You're dreaming again. Cordelia could have melted right then and there. She was surprised when she didn't. 

" C-Cordelia Chase," she mentally kicked herself for stumbling over her own name. She was going to stutter out a 'thank you', but a woman at the door interrupted her. 

The door opened and Lilly came in with another man.

" I came as fast as I could Julian. What is the problem?" Angel looked at the new stranger. He was as tall as Angel was and completely bald. Cordy was still too enraptured by the man still holding he to notice anyone else. She almost whimpered when he cast one last look down at her and let go. She wasn't *that* drunk.

" Don't you think we should talk about this privately?" Lilly nodded towards Cordelia who had plopped down in Julian's chair. Angel shook his head. But Julian answered.

" No, she won't remember anything in the morning." Lilly nodded knowing that he didn't mean from the alcohol.

" Have you heard of any new members to your clan Daedelus?" Julian said, turning to him. 

" I would be the first to know, but no, there have been no additions to my clan. Why?"

" Angel, show Daedelus your face," Angel lifted an eyebrow in question. " Your other face." Angel caught on and shifted his features. Daedelus came up to him and studied his face. 

" It looks like our primitive form, but he is not of the Nosforatu." That's what Julian needed to know. He glanced at his watch absently, 5:45 am. The sun was rising and everyone needed some sleep. He would have to solve this matter out further tonight. 

" Angel, please, be our guest for tonight and stay with us." Julian offered. " You're friend is welcome too." Angel was intrigued with this new race of vampires and decided to stay. He nodded. 

" All right, let's go home then." He said before gathering up some papers from the desk. Angel gathered up a sleeping Cordelia in his arms and followed them all out to Julian's limo. Cordy stirred in Angel's arms to say 'I think he's hoooottttt' and drifting back off to sleep. She didn't know she was sitting next to the one she called 'hot'.

The sun was already casting its colors on the sky when they arrived at Julian's mansion. Angel accepted one room for both Cordy and himself. He once again took the couch and she the bed. He settled down comfortably on the couch and drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of nothing that night.

***

" Damn it Holland, he's gone out of town. I heard his little employees talking about it." Darla yelled at Holland, the Vice President of Special Operations. 

" All I can say is that he'll be back soon. He has to, he has ties here." He walked over to Lindsey's desk. 

" If I'm not in his dreams even for one night, he'll figure it out, he's smart Holland, even if he's not exactly my boy." She started pacing across the room. Lindsey who was standing in the corner, came and placed his only hand in her shoulder to steady her. She calmed and looked at Lindsey then at Holland. 

" He won't figure it out, Darla. He doesn't suspect anything." Lindsey soothed. 

" How do you know?" she turned towards him. Her eyes were on fire with emotion, he caught worry, anger, sorrow, and longing. All things were still new to her. 

" We know." Darla seemed deflated all of a sudden. She seemed tired.

" Take me home, Lindsey, I'm tired." Holland nodded when Lindsey looked to him for confirmation. Lindsey gathered his things and waited for Darla to exit before him. 

" Oh, Lindsey? Try and find Angel's whereabouts this evening. We'll need to make sure he'll be back. And don't play with the investments please." Meaning Darla. Lindsey returned the half grin Holland shot at him before closing the door. 

" Don't worry Darla, Angel will be back soon." 

Darla stopped him from saying anymore with a finger on his lips. 

" Do we have to talk about Angel all the time? It gives me a hurting in my head, what do you call those?" she moved her fingers to her temple.

" A headache, I often get one while speaking of Angel and a few other cases. I won't talk about him again until we reach your apartment." He gained a smile from her. More and more everyday with each smile that came from her Lindsey melted a little. He didn't mind it at all. It had been so long since he had been attracted to a woman. But this woman was exceptional. 

" What are you thinking about Lindsey?" She asked in the elevator. 

" Things," he answered vaguely. " Darla, I can't have dinner with you tonight. I have some business to attend to. Is that all right?"

" Sure, I think I know how to entertain myself after four-hundred years of practice." She chuckled lightly and Lindsey smiled. They got into the car and no words were exchanged until he stopped in front of her apartment. She sighed deeply at the sight of it. 

" You know, I never expected to be here, now, like this."

" I know," 

" No, no you don't. But at least you tried," she turned to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She got out of the car and thanked him for the ride. He stayed until he saw the light flicker on in her apartment. Smiling slightly he sped off to his next location. Angel Investigations. 


	2. Where The Hell Is My Purse?

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce sat behind a small computer looking through the 'Demon-database' as Cordelia so affectionately called it. There had been little activity all night and he was thoroughly bored. Gunn had come in earlier with his ax looking for some demon action. He plopped down when Wesley told him where Angel was. 

" When is he coming back?" Gunn asked from the couch in the center of the hotel lobby.

" I don't know, for the fifth time." Wesley answered annoyed. " Don't you have somewhere else to be? Some *thing* to be fighting?"

" I could say the same thing." Gunn shot back in his own slow way. They had been exchanging remarks for a few hours and now were very tired of it. Both sighed and stayed quiet. 

The silence was broken by the front doors opening on their rusty hinges. Both men jumped, surprised then alert to any oncoming battle. But all there was, was a young man in a suit.

" What are you doing here Lindsey?" Wesley lashed out, the only one to know who he was.

"I'm looking for Angel, do you know where he is?" he said asked. 

" He's not here." Wesley answered. " What do you want him from now?"

" Who's he?" Gunn piped up. 

" Evil Lawyer guy,"

" Oh, oh! Now I remember," He turned to Lindsey. " Angel might have a thing for not kicking your ass but I don't." 

" I came here for help," Lindsey said unimpressed. " I believe your business cards says ' We help the helpless'."

" Yeah, but you're sure as hell not 'helpless'." Wesley came from around the desk to face Lindsey. Lindsey held back the urge to raise his eyebrow. This one, he thought, is smart, switch tactics. 

" Look, I just wanted some help with a case, is that really evil?" He held his hands up as if to say he was harmless. Wesley wasn't backing down.

" If you or your law firm is involved then, yes, it probably is evil."

" I just need to identify a demon we've been searching for. I thought you might know what kind it is. Would you please help me?" He knew he sounded pitiful, but he needed to find out where Angel was. If he figured out what they were doing to him, his project would be ruined and they would be in a world of hurt. He saw Wesley soften a bit, mentally debating with himself. 

Wesley was debating with himself. He was intrigued with the idea of delving into books to find an unknown demon, but the other half of him was cautious remembering all the things Lindsey and Wolfram and Hart had done to Angel. He's betrayed us once, he thought, what's keeping him from doing it again. Don't trust him.

" No, I don't believe you," Wesley said. " Out. I want you out of here now!" To prove his point he grabbed Gunn's ax and charged at Lindsey. He had no choice but to run. He stole one furious look at both Wesley and Gunn before slamming the door shut. Silence once again descended on the duo, until Gunn started laughing uncontrollably. 

" That was awesome." He got out over the laughing. Wes couldn't help but laugh too. 

" Did you see how fast he ran when I came at him with the ax?" they both laughed harder. It looked like they saw all the action they were going to get that night. 

Meanwhile in San Francisco….

Cordelia rolled over in the giant bed, waking from a dream and a headache. The first thought that entered her mind was, what did I do last night? Then, Whoa, where am I?

She started to panic, searching the room for her clothes, only to find them on her. 

" Okay, I still have my clothes on, that's a good sign. Isn't it?" she whispered to herself. Another thought popped in her head, she quickly felt her stomach for a large bulge…"Phew, I really didn't need a déjà vu experience right now." 

The room was dark and she was thankful for it. Light would have made her head pound harder than it already was. Aspirin, she thought, I think I got some in my purse, where is it? She looked about room for anyone before she got up, looking for her purse. Blindly she put her hands out trying to find things by feel. In the darkness she saw the outline of a couch. She couldn't see her little black purse on it so she tried to feel it out with her fingers. There was some sort of rumpled cloth at the end, probably a cover for the couch. She ran her hands along the wrinkled cover, barely touching the fabric. She could make out some form under the cover, but she wasn't sure what it was. She placed her hands completely on the fabric trying to see with her hands what was under it. Moving her hands up she felt something soft yet firm under the cover. She let out a startled scream when a cool hand grabbed hers.

Angel turned on the lamp that was behind his head. He was just as startled as she was. He was finally having the deep dreamless sleep that he needed when he suddenly felt something moving up his leg. He instinctually grabbed on to whatever was running up his leg. When he saw it was Cordelia, he was very surprised and very confused. They stared at each other in shock for a few moments before looking at their hands. 

Her hands were not too far away from his most private spot. When the realization struck her she quickly took her hands back while uttering an "eew" 

" Cordelia," Angel sat up on the couch. He was bare chested, and he used the blanket to cover the rest of himself.

" I'm so sorry, I had no clue you were right there." She said as fast as she could. Her headache had gotten much worse. " What are you doing in here? And where is here?"

" Do you remember anything about last night?" he searched her face for recognition. 

" Did we do something?" She took a step away from him. Oh my God, she thought, did I do anything with him? No way I would have done anything like that.

" Yes, but not in the way you think." 

" What?" Completely confused and in mental pain she sat down next to him. 

" You remember nothing about last night?" With her denial he told her all of the previous night's importance. 

" So this Julian guy, he's a vamp?" she said, beginning to get the whole picture. " And this is his house, which is probably full of vampires too. So what am I? A midnight snack?" 

" You're with me," he said, a little wounded. She took it as reassurance and didn't respond. Instead, she tried to think hard on not thinking. It was hurting her head. During their conversation she started rubbing her temple. She didn't stop the supposed "soothing" motion, until she finally figured out it wasn't "soothing" her at all. 

" Do you know where my purse is?" 

" I think it's outside," he replied.

" Outside? As in trees, and pavement outside?" 

" Outside the room." Breathing a sigh of relief she stood and nearly fell over her heels, which had somehow placed themselves right in front of her. She heard a low chuckle that didn't come from her. She shot Angel a glance that could have set him on fire. Standing, she made her way to the door. When she opened it two mutual gasps of pain could be heard. The sunlight that hit her face made her head throb with an accelerated tempo. When she heard Angel gasp with the same pain she turned to see him sprawled on the darkened part of the room, away from the harmful sunlight that filtered through the doorway. It was now his turn to give her a deadly glare

" Oops," she said innocently as she left the room. She threw her head back with an unladylike snort before closing the door. 

The sunlight wasn't only a problem for Angel, but Cordy as well. The light made sharp pains shoot through her head. With one hand on her head and the other dangling at her side, she looked around for her purse. It was no where to be seen. 

" Wonderful," she whispered. Distractedly she looked at her watch, 7:30pm, sun would be setting soon. She quickly debated the pros and cons of not having her purse or going and finding it. The con's outweighed the pros for not getting her purse. She didn't even look up before following the carpeted path through the house. 

Twenty minutes later she had found close to nothing in the way of her purse. Her headache would not go away and she knew for a fact she was lost. Every window she passed, the light faded from the sky. Sighing, she once again turned into a seemingly endless hallway, but her head connected with a chest, making her fall back. 

Julian caught her before she touched the floor. To bring her totally upright he had to keep her close to his body. His movements were deliberately slow, savoring the heat that flowed from her body. It was rare he was so close to a human to be surrounded by their scent. It was sweet and purely feminine. There was a faint scent of perfume, but the smell that surrounded and enveloped him was her own. 

" Good morning," he breathed. Wait, Cordy caught herself, he breathed? Lord, he felt good. She had to stop and remind herself that he was a VAMPIRE! Not a normal, rich, guy. But he breathed. The idea befuddled her. Angel must be wrong then, she thought, he's not a vamp. 

" It's nearly sundown," she whispered back. He was warm, strike two against Angel's "he's a vamp" story. His smile was smooth, catlike. She melted. They had not let each other go yet. She still clutched his arms, which were wrapped around her back. If they could have been anymore intimate they'd be naked. She knew he felt it too when he leaned down to her face. She waited for his lips to caress hers. 

His lips lightly brushed hers when she screamed and spasmed in his arms. She screamed again as her body rocked itself back and forth jerkily in his arms. Then suddenly, she was fine, just clutching her head in pain. 

" Remember this." She told him. " A girl, red hair, name of Sasha, Chinese club downtown. She might get killed, she's really scared." Cordy then collapsed into his arms. " I needed one of those like Angel needs the Sun." she muttered under her breath. 

" What?" Julian was totally confused. Cordelia looked up at him and gave him her best smile considering the pain she was in. 

" Can you tell me where my purse is and where the hell I am?" She said in her sweetest voice, one completely different from the sarcasm he had just heard. To answer her, he lifted her completely into his arms, his immediate concern fading. She was definitely a mystery to him. She's human, he mentally warned himself, don't get attached. 

Too many times in his unnatural life had he become attached to humans, only to have them die away, leaving him alone. It hurt his soul to watch them die away, rot away in their meager lives. He didn't want to get anywhere close to this human; it might threaten the masquerade, but wasn't that what Angel was doing? Having this woman work for him threatened all humans knew, especially this human. He looked down at her. She was holding her head in pain. 

He followed the twists and turns that helped make up his house until he found the one Angel and Cordelia were staying in. He knocked on the door with his foot, hoping Angel was inside. The door opened and Angel peered out. He seemed stunned and surprised when Julian forced his way into the room carrying Cordelia. Angel plucked Cordy out of Julian's arms and took her across the room to set her gently on the bed. 

" Vision?" Angel asked, to which Cordy nodded lying back on the bed. 

" Pain killers.. in my purse," she muttered painfully. Julian searched for her purse. He found it lying behind the door. He threw it to the bed where Angel caught it, searched it, and gave Cordy her pills. She swallowed two with no water. Angel held her arms for a few moments before Cordy shook him off. 

" I'll be better in a few minutes," She said. " Julian knows it, I told him." Referring to the Vision. Angel turned to Julian after one quick look of concern for Cordy. Julian was baffled, to say the least, about the exchange between the two. 

" Oh, um," he stuttered for a second before remembering what she had said in the hallway. " She said: ' A girl, red hair, name… of… Sasha…" the last few words he drew out, their meaning finally seeping in. Sasha, his kin, was in trouble? 

" That was it?" Angel said. 

" Uh, yeah," Julian stole a quick glance to Cordy who was nearly asleep. 

" Okay, maybe Cordy'll remember more later." 

" Yeah, I'll have someone come by in about a half hour to show you to dinner." Angel nodded and Julian turned to leave. 

" Thank you," Cordelia whispered from the bed.

" You're welcome," Julian left the room quietly closing the door. He was now on a mission. Cordelia's words burned in his mind. 'Sasha in trouble,' the words screamed at him. He moved as fast as he could through the house.

When he reached his office his Gangrel bodyguard greeted him. 

" Cameron is in there, Julian," Cash whispered to his Prince. A sudden rush of rage crept into Julian's mind. He pushed past Cash and into the room. 

Cameron, the primagen of the Bruja clan, sat calmly amidst his numerous bodyguards. 

" What do _you_ want?" he said malevolently. 

" Is that anyway to greet an equal?"

" You are not my equal!" Julian took a deep breath to gain control of his anger. Ever since he came back from his trip and found his sire murdered by Cameron, Julian had a hard time controlling his emotions. He wanted to exact his vengeance for the slaying of his sire, but there was nothing under Kindred law that permitted him to do so. His blood boiled at the sight of the cocky Kindred. 

" You're right, because then I'd be Prince of the city." 

" But you aren't, and you never will be." Julian growled. " I ask again, what do you want?" Cameron shrugged off the insult in his voice.

" I've been having trouble with Sasha, I was hoping you would talk to her."

" About what?" 

" I want her loyalty to me and my clan alone. Who knows where her loyalties lie." Cameron looked pointedly at Cash. He and Sasha were lovers, despite the hate between the Gangrel and Bruja clans. Cash now took a step forward, ready to fight. Julian warned Cash with his eyes.

" You expect her to give total loyalty to a clan that forced her to be what she is?" Cash's rage was pushing against its breaking point.

" She is endangering the clan with her actions." Cameron fired back. " She is threatening the masquerade," Julian could not ignore that. Under Kindred law every kindred must uphold the masquerade, vampires posing for humans. If a kindred were to give up the masquerade they were to forfeit their life. Julian couldn't imagine a world without his beloved Sasha, the last of his ancestry. 

" I will speak to her,' Julian said in a quiet whisper. " But she will never be loyal to anyone, you should know that. You're her primagen aren't you?" Cameron sneered back at Julian before taking his leave. 

" I really hate that man." Julian muttered. Cash nodded in agreement. For a few minutes they were both thinking about Sasha, just in different ways. Then suddenly Julian remembered his promise. It had slipped his mind completely. 

" Cash, go and tell cook to have dinner ready in an hour, and show our guests to the fountain. I think they'll like a little fresh air." He ordered. " I'll be out in a few moments." With that, Cash left the room. Julian felt like brooding for a bit longer, but he knew that it was going to be of no help.

Julian found his way to the cellar, the home of his friend, Daedelus. When he came down the stairwell, the Nosforatu primagen barely moved a muscle to show acknowledgement. He continued painting with an unearthly grace and a saint's patience. 

" Good Evening, Julian," Daedelus said. Years ago it would have startled Julian, but he had become accustom to his friend's senses. 

" Good Evening, Daedelus." He returned the greeting. Trying to be quiet Julian took a chair and sat close to Daedelus.

" What is troubling you, Julian?"

" Sasha, this new man, Angel, and his worker, Cordelia." Julian looked to Daedelus, who was still calmly painting. He went on with no prodding.

" Angel may be a new breed, Daedelus, but I don't know. If only Archon was here to help me-"

" You mustn't dwell on the past, Julian," Daedelus said slowly. " It will not help you in the future."

" I agree," Julian said forlornly. " My concern is what the woman knows of Angel. It is sure death if she knows too much. She as visions Daedelus." His friend stopped painting at that moment. His brush was still on the canvas, but no longer moving. 

" Visions? Of what?"

" She had one while I was talking to her, she told me Sasha was in trouble."

" Julian, when is Sasha not in trouble?" Julian brushed off the remark about his kin. 

" I have to do something, Daedelus." Julian said resolutely. " I have to help Sasha. She is all that is left living of me."

" That is no longer Julian, she is as dead as the rest of us." Daedelus placed a hand on his friends shoulder. " Leave her be, she must find herself as we have all found ourselves."

Julian sighed, accepting Daedelus' advice. But he was not going to 'leave her be' if he did that, he would never see his kin again. He climbed the stairs with resolve, thinking of Cordelia's vision. He would find Sasha and he would help her.


End file.
